New Women's Champ
by Y2Becky
Summary: Whisper is the new Diva on the RAW roster in 2005, and she finally gets a shot a the heel,Mickie James' title.


The Crowd was going crazy at the All-State arena, in Ottawa, Ilinoise. Everybody was screaming and cheering as Lillian Garcia stood in the ring, smiling. She sported a tight, white dress, the hem touching her knees, and white boots. "The following Divas match is set for one-fall, and it is for the WWE Women's champioship!" She announced, making the crowd go crazy.

-Move It Up- blasted through the arena, and the crowd went crazy. WWE Diva, Whisper made her way out, wearing vinyl, silver tights, with a silver rime-stoned bra, her cleavage covered by a white fish net top. Her light blonde hair was curled, and touched her middle back. She stood at the ramp, and held her silver-painted nail up to her pink lips, before making her way down the ramp.

"Making her way to the ring, She is the challenger,from Grenoble, France, Whisper!"Lillian announced, the crowd whistling and cheering.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen, and with WWE's newest diva, since early this year, is finally getting a shot at Mickie James title" Jim Ross said, watching as she climbed into the ring, waving to the crowd.

"I don't care if Whisper does'nt speak, as much as I love Mickie James, I would love to see her win her first title her tonight!" Jerry Lawler said, getting excited. Whisper blew kisses to the crowd, before taking her place on the left side of the ring. -Obsession- came on, and the crowd booed instantly. Mickie James came bouncing out, wearing a bright pink mini-skirt, and a white top, holding the title over her shoulder.

"And from Richmond, Virginia, she is the WWE Women's champion, Mickie James!" Lillian announced, as she slid into the ring, holding the title high. The crowd booed still, as Mickie handed the referree her title. Mike Kiota held it high, and moved around, so the crowd could get a look at the gold. Mickie smirked, and gave Whisper a look. Whisper just shrugged, before blowing a kiss to her.

As they were about to ring the bell, Lillian Garcia stood by the apron. She nodded as a stage-hand spoke in her ear. "I've just been informed, that a special guest enforcer has been added to the match-up" She said, before taking her seat in a chair.

All of a sudden, a sneaky laugh played on, before-Time To Rock-N-Roll- blasted through the arena, as none other than the former WWE Women's champion, Trish Stratus came out, wearing jeans, and a black tank top. She smirked, heading over by ring side. Mickie was having a fit as Whisper shook hands with Trish.

As Mickie was shouting at the ref, Whisper snuck up behind her, grabbing her by the belt, trying for a school girl pin. Mickie succesfully kicked out. She was surprised at most, and Whisper grabbed her by the hair, using all of her strength, before tossing Mickie across the ring like a rag doll. Mickie grabbed her head, at an attemp to ease the pain. Whisper went over to her, stomping her, before turning back-wards. She delivered a standing moonsault, before going for a pin.

" 1..2.-" Mickie just got her shoulder up in time. Being calm as she was, she sat up, and let out a sigh. She then grabbed Mickie by her neck, sitting down intop of her, and pulled. Mickie yelled in pain, reaching for the red ropes. Whisper applied more pressure, and shook her head, to rid her hair of her eyes. Mickie then grasped the bottom tope, and Kiota counted. Whisper then let go, and stood up. As she was going for a pin, Mickie dogded, and somersaulted over to the other side of the ring.

Whisper was about to turn around, before Mickie delivered a kick to her calf. Whisper groaned in pain, as Mickie delivered another, then another. Trish watched as Mickie brought Whisper down to her knees, who was only an inch taller than Mickie. She grabbed Whisper by the curls, and brought her face-first into the mat. "Oooh, thats not pretty" Jerry Lawler said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Mickie snapped, and the crowd booed. Whisper moaned in pain, trying to get back up. As she was, Mickie delivered a kick to her mid-section, causing her to fall back down. Trish looked on, and began clapping. "Let's go, Whisper!" She began chanting, as she soon got the crowd behind her.

"LET'S GO WHISPER!" The crowd repeated, and she was finally able to get some momentum going. She landed a punch to Mickie's midesection, causing her to let go of her. Whisper punched her once more, setting Mickie up in the middle of the ring.

As she planned, she used the ropes for support, and ran towards Mickie. Mickie, being dizzy, did'nt see it coming. Whisper, using all of her stregth, jumped out, spreading her legs apart, before spiraling in the air, and brought them down with full-force.

"My God! What a scissors kick from The Angel of Silence!" Jim Ross exclaimed, as Mickie fell face-first down, her skull crushing against the matt. "I've never seen a corkscrewed scissors kick like that before! Amazing!" Jerry said.

Trish was even shocked, as she smiled widely. "Go Whisper!" Trish yelled out, and the crowd cheered with her. Whisper tried to catch her breath, before crawling over to Mickie. She turned her over, and hooked her leg.

"One!" Kiota counted. Mickie did'nt move.

"Two!" Mickie still did'nt move. Trish bit her bottom lip, and clenched her fists. 'C'mon, Megan!' She thought.

"Three!" The match was over, and Kiota signaled for the bell. The crowd roared with excitement as Trish jumped up and down with joy. Whisper put her hands to her mouth, and felt tears of joy come. She got up, as Kiota handed her the belt. She took it, and hugged it dearly. She looked down at it, and held it up high.

Trish climbed into the ring, and went up to her, Both blondes hugged, and Trish raised Whisper's hand in the air, pointing to her. "Here is your winner, and the New WWE Women's champion, Whisper!" Lillian announced.

Trish clapped and watched as Whisper climbed the turn-buckle, and slung the title over her shoulder. She placed her finger up to her lips, her signature pose. She blew kisses out, while an un-happy Mickie slowly got up. Out of frustration, she charge towards Trish, knocking her down with a polish hammer. Whisper turned, and jumped down. She grabbed Mickie, and locked her neck in her arm.

Whisper grinned, before planting Mickie's skull on the matt with a DDT. "Go Whisper!" Jerry cheered, as Mickie rolled out of the ring. She went over, and helped Trish up, and they both slid out of the ring.

Her arm was linked around Trish's shoulder, as they watched Mickie limp away, obviously embarrased. "Yeah!" Trish said, as she looked towards Whisper.

"Good job" She said, once again, shaking hands with her adversary. Whisper nodded, and leaned in. She whispered something in Trish's ear. "I wanna know what their talking about!" Jerry whined, and watched as they both smiled at each-other.

"Maybe next time, King" Jim Ross stated as RAW went on a commercial break.


End file.
